Semiconductor chips and other integrated circuit dies are typically packaged in a molding compound to produce a packaged integrated circuit. The packaged integrated circuit can be coupled to a printed circuit board and linked to other components of a system. Manufacturers often test printed circuit boards to ensure that packaged integrated circuits and other components have been placed on the board properly.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.